


repeins mon âme

by cardiac_arrest



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soul Bond, i got nothing else for ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiac_arrest/pseuds/cardiac_arrest
Summary: Goalies don’t bond with many different players. It’s different for them, Garret knows. Forwards bond with forwards, goalies bond with goalies, and defensemen? They can do whatever the hell they want.It’s rare, but not unheard of, for goalies to bond with forwards. Like Freddie and Brownie. Garret thinks it’s pretty cool — a connection between a player meant to be storming on the other team’s net and a player meant to protect their own. And it isn’t like Garret is one to judge, anyways. He wants to bond with a defenseman.





	repeins mon âme

**Author's Note:**

> uhh what am i doing?? this universe has the potential to grow bigger. i didnt get to what i wanted to write in this fic, there was supposed to be moreee but oh well.
> 
> (also minimally edited)

Goalies don’t bond with many different players. It’s different for them, Garret knows. Forwards bond with forwards, goalies bond with goalies, and defensemen? They can do whatever the hell they want. 

 

It’s rare, but not unheard of, for goalies to bond with forwards. Like Freddie and Brownie. Garret thinks it’s pretty cool  —  a connection between a player meant to be storming on the other team’s net and a player meant to protect their own. And it isn’t like Garret is one to judge, anyways. He wants to bond with a defenseman. It’s not uncanny around the league; there were always indescribable relationships in place between defensemen and goalies. The defensemen are supposed to protect the goalie, mostly. That’s pretty substantial in and of itself. 

 

So it doesn’t really surprise Garret when he feels a tug. A tug towards Travis Dermott. His defenseman. It also kind of makes sense, really. He’s been on the Marlies for what feels like  _ forever _ , although he did get sent down to the ECHL for a few years. Even that doesn’t really matter, because the few years he’s known Travis for has thoroughly engraved themselves in his mind.

 

Garret can’t stop noticing Travis in the dressing room, laughing ridiculously hard and loud in response to a stupid joke that wasn’t even funny. Travis is kind of like Mitch Marner, except he’s somehow chaotic. And Garret isn’t really chaotic. He’s more disastrous. And, well, maybe those are synonyms and he just doesn’t understand the English language.

 

But it’s good. Because they were Calder Cup Champions just last year, and that had felt. Amazing. 

 

So when he gets to the NHL, where bonds are persistent and such an integral part of team dynamics, Garret wants to bond with Travis. It isn’t like Travis hates the idea either. He wants it too. 

 

Garret remembers when they were coming off a win during the playoff win and Travis ridiculously cellied with him in front of the net. It was such a Travis move, wide eyes partnered with a joyous countenance. Garret couldn’t help but laugh along as Travis grabbed onto his shoulder. There was a little spark. And he couldn’t stop thinking about it since. 

 

And Garret gets his wish. He gets the bond with Travis. It happens quickly, within a few weeks. He’s heard that sometimes it takes months to form a bond with your Other, but he and Travis have been connected for forever. It’s not hard to form a link mentally when you understand your Other completely. 

 

Garret can’t lie either, the bond is exhilarating. The first time he felt Travis nudge the bond, he was in the shower. He hadn’t realized it had formed yet, so he almost falls when he feels the tentative tug in his chest. He almost has a heart attack and there’s a resounding response of fear in return. It takes him a second to realize, oh, that’s Travis. So he grabs onto the wall beside him, turns the water off, and runs to his phone. There’s still shampoo in his hair and he’s dripping water and soap everywhere, but he doesn’t really care. Travis is on the phone within seconds and sounds absolutely breathless when he picks up.

 

“Hello?” he says.

 

“Was that you?” Garret asks, jumping straight into things. 

 

“Well, yeah,” Travis drawls and Garret feels the pounding in Travis’s heart. He feels the adrenaline rush through his body. “Were you expecting to bond with someone else?”

 

And Garret is breathless too when he answers, “no. Of course not. I’ve only ever wanted you.”

 

He hears Travis’s breath hitch. And then Travis starts laughing maniacally, which is kind of what Garret expected. Garret can’t help but smile into his phone and chuckle under his breath alongside him. There’s a warm rush in his chest coming from Travis, it washes him in love and support and excitement and hope. Garret can’t really believe this is what Travis feels all the time. He tries it himself, trying to send a little encouragement over the bond, expressing his pleasure with the situation. And it’s really hard not to push all his want and desire into the bond, too.

 

He knows it’s worked when there’s a tingle of surprise down his spine that melts into contentment. 

 

“Imagine playing hockey together,” Travis whispers into the phone. 

 

“Yeah,” Garret says. “It’d be amazing.” 

 

He’s still smiling stupidly into his phone, hair dripping on his wooden floors, as he dreams of a future with Travis.

**Author's Note:**

> dont you just. i dont know. love garret sparks and travis dermott? like literally.
> 
> so thanks for reading yall. if you liked this fic, please leave a kudos. and if you really liked it, leave a comment down below. tell all your friends and come yell at me on tumblr @mitcheemarns.
> 
> lol i write too much of this ship. or maybe i dont write enough, hMMM


End file.
